flan
by Azucena 7
Summary: Naruto ama a flan-chan pero es tomado por sasuke , tiene una pequeña aventura llena de comedia


Esta es una comedia y si me gusta mucho el flan xD

Disclamer: este manga es de kishimoto-san

**Flan**

El flan de vainilla que se puede decir, chocolate hasta sabor pastel, alli en el refrigerador en forma de duna….en ese plástico, si allá voy-y como si fuera un sueño, sasuke toma el flan de naruto y se va dejándolo seco….ese era el último-eres lento

-¡AAGH!-el uchihas se retira calmado….aún está molesto por no recibir el postre al menos tendrá un ticket del concurso de fideos donde gana muchos premios interesantes, en otro refrigerador sasori toma gelatina de fresa-¿te gusta la gelatina?-menciona deidara ya que vino como compañía

-me gusta como rebota

En la escuela de konoha tras regresar del descanso el uzumaki observa a sasuke súper mal en el examen de ciencias de la naturaleza que se escriben sobre las texturas como pieles

-(tejido gelatinoso), todos están de flojera-(voy…a reprobar estoy seguro…eso es carne ¿no?)

En la salida habla con su grupo

-oye, ¿podías acompañar a gaara mientras salgo con temari?-dice shikamaru

-eh, ¿pero en el sábado tengo que ir a la feria de fideos?-responde naruto

-Podas sacarlo desde calabozos y dragones desde….-gaara lucha en una guerra de cartas en internet, hasta que juego con y le gana eso pasa también junto a kankuro que pierde 5 segundos despues de… bueno eso fue horrible-solo sacalo de su miseria, onegai-susurra kiba, naruto tiene una gota en la cabeza-wakkattebayo

Pasando por la salida el rubio deseo saludar a sakura sin embargo ella lo ignora y habla con sasuke pero los ojos oscuros del uchiha ven al uzumaki, pasa hinata para decirle a naruto

-habrá un mp3 si comes 84 platos y 42 por una bicicleta por el concurso de comer fideos

-¿una bicicleta?-piensa el de iris azules, una bonita lo hará imprescindible para llegar su casa tiempo-suena bicicleta

Pasando por la casa de temari en la mañana

-¡g-gaara!

-hola…-naruto cree que sus ojeras se confunden como sombras de mapache

-(así que…a si son las cosas)

-tengo hambre y ya paso el almuerzo

-¿quieres ir al concurso de fideos?

-¿hay concurso?

-si-el pelirrojo bosteza-(apuesto a que se va dormir pronto)-¿po-porque no duermes un poco?

-no puedo

-po-porque

-pues….estoy esperando la revancha pero…creo que ya no se ha visto más, está bien

-….-naruto sabe que no tiene remedio, incluso ir sentado le resulta difícil….tenerlo dormido en el hombro….la verdad es que durante 3 años ha cambiado a ser más calmado, mientras espera piensa en ramen y más ramen

Sasuke está alli hace un tiempo

-¿eh?- El uchiha lo ignora como siempre tiene una camisa azul como pantalones oscuros largo-(¡roba flanes!, me sigues…mouses de fresas, ese es un tipo de flan pero blanco con fresa, la verdad tiene un parecido a sakura-chan), gaara está muy dormido

El uchiha se retira a la siguiente estación para ayudar a karin a despejar su carrera de modelo.

Sakura admira una caja de chocolate-(quizás se las de a sasuke-kun)-ella camina viendo a usagi caminar, la ex novia de hayate al parecer es muy duro perder a alguien del deporte de quemados que incluso rock lee resulto herido ya que alli todos podía jugar, entra a la tienda de ebizu

-es temporal

La cherry girl compra unos papas sabor cerezo, ve a un hombre enmascarado con capucha oscura viendo un frasco de salsa cheedar

-¿va-va a robar la tienda?-el se aproxima a ebisu-quiero que…

Y alli teme que pueda hacer algo ¿Cómo puede ver con un ojo? No lo sabe o_o

\- me puede decir que precio tiene esto

-¿y porque llevas mascara?

-por un asunto terrible…pero no involucra este lugar…veras-este le cuenta que las autoridades lo buscan por echar a perder una escultura hecha de arcilla cuneiforme

-(¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?)-piensa sakura intrigada

Es el festival naruto come bastante fideos soba aunque nagato también es muy bueno, jiraya ve que la profecía se ha cumplido, ¡ganar ramen!

-me mude… ¡merezco soba!-nagato sober los fideos

Nagato se mudó y desea esa…esa ¿lavadora? Suigetsu bebe un jugo de manzana y sasuke cargo tintes de cabello rojo como karin de modelo; es muy irónico antes la anunciarte era kushina uzumaki despues de desplazar a…bueno

-ustedes tiene un mal,¡uff! Me voy-sasori tras mover su pelo se retira-no aceptan hombres

Suigetsu está un poco feliz-ya era hora de que ella trabajara-pero no fue muy cómodo para sasuke porque muchas chicas querían estar con el incuso le dan unos lattes o que participe, él no tiene la culpa que su hermano sea modelo profesional de perfumes. Tener que llevar esas cajas para el concurso de ramen por ser cuarto lugar, entonces ve a naruto esforzarse por la bicicleta

Ayer que sucedió la tragedia del flan, ese rubio se molestó y no volvió a dirigírsele la palabra… (Algo muy ocasional…que lo supere)

Aquel día naruto hizo la compra usual ramen instantáneos pero el compra eso ya que no lo ha probado nunca…en ese día eligió coles verdes, sobretodo no elige un yogurt de piña naruto quiere tomas ese flan vainilla de chocolate

Pero como a sasuke le pareció gustar más (y que tardo) lo toma y se va

_-¡me las pagaras, teme!_

Gaara despierta con un poco de fideos del pelo, naruto se lo quita y sonríe

Al final nagato consigue la lavadora, hinata el mp3-como regalo te damos audífonos dobles unidos por un corazón-yamato bueno le gusto la tv panorámica y-la bicicleta es de…Naruto se hace ilusiones…y hayate está pasando por alli como si nada

-lee-

-eh-naruto se molesta, pero ¿que gano?

-lo usare como deporte

-y la dotación de flan es para –abre el sobre-¡uzumaki naruto!

-(¿flan?)

-Felicidades-dice gaara

Naruto no está desilusionado por tener flan en toda su nevera, le dio un poco a gaara. En la mañana ese uzumaki come un poco de arroz con especies con salsa agridulce es una de las pocas veces que prepara comida sin fermentar, no es tan malo, los flanes de fresa le agradan mucho a haruno como a gaara pero sobre todo hinata que ahora escucha música con ella.

Puerta, el chaleco oscuro se dirigía al mismo lugar que todo empezó, lo captan kakashi seguía viendo ese video de seguridad donde su maestro perdió la vida con su esposa-¿Quién es?

En el techo sasuke observa el atardecer naruto se acerca para preguntarle algo-¿Por qué estabas en el concurso?

-porque si, le hice un favor a una chica

-itachi, estaba ayudando a ese pelirrojo junto a jiraya-

El uchiha alza una ceja por eso itachi llevaba flan, mucho flan, ¡tanto flan que mikoto-san se lo dio a la tía como a muchos!

No es solo la cantidad de ramen ni de flan lo que da bien al corazón si no a esa dulzura especial

Dejen comentarios o review por si les gusta darle a favoritos

Eh, si ustedes pensaran que sasori si merecia ese puesto pues se ve muy bien pero bueno karin se ve muy bien como patrocinante


End file.
